


That story where Veronica has an idea and Logan tries to resist

by lezombiewife



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezombiewife/pseuds/lezombiewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica wants to try something new and Logan puts up a half-hearted defense. Mostly porn, some awkward conversation and more porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That story where Veronica has an idea and Logan tries to resist

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while but have been incredibly nervous about posting. Contrary to the words below, I don't write a lot of porn. So all suggestions and comments are welcome.

“No. No. Nope,”

It shouldn’t be a surprise but Logan had never outright vetoed anything. He didn’t have it in him to deny Veronica, so it was an understatement that the loudly proclaimed NO was a shock to her system.

“You didn’t complain the other time…” It was a low blow and she knew it.

He looked at her in disbelief before shaking his head. He was never going to win this battle.

***

Veronica trudged in, her feet screaming in pain. It had been a long day. In an attempt to trace the passage of drugs through Alpha Theta she had dressed the part of a ditzy sorority sister complete with a micro-mini and a spandex tube top. Unfortunately she had been privy to nothing that night but for disgusting mating rituals of college kids and the fact that she was too goddamn old to be gallivanting in high heels.

She padded into the dimly lit bedroom, kicking off the strappy sandals. Given her propensity for arriving in the middle of the night, Logan had made sure to install plenty of nightlights around the house. 

On the car ride over she had envisioned foot massages seguing to open mouthed kisses and caresses before ultimately leading to screaming orgasms. After all, Logan had been back barely a week now, and they had plenty of catching up to do. All that anticipation took an instant nosedive when she saw Logan sprawled across the bed on his stomach drool dampening the pillowcase.

So this was going to be a little more work than she imagined.

It took her about 20 seconds to make up her mind. And she slid into the covers and ran one hand down his bare back.

No response.

Her hand trailed down further and into his boxers squeezing the firm muscle beneath. A low groan was her only answer and she allowed herself a small smile before pressing a kiss just beneath one ear.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

“Hewoommbabe,” Logan mumbled in his sleep, burrowing his head further into his pillow.

So he wanted to play hard to get. She could do that.

Veronica scraped a nail on his bicep while her tongue flicked out to trace the outer shell of his ear. “C’mon babe. Wake up.” She nudged him and he let out another garble of nonsensical words before rolling onto his back taking her with him.

She giggled quietly and her lips reached to find his when she realized that he was snoring lightly. Under the dim hue of the nightlight, he looked almost innocent. She smiled at him before lightly pressing a kiss to his lips. He opened his mouth under hers almost involuntarily and she laughed, kissing him harder.

Logan was a good kisser even when asleep. His mouth fused to hers suctioning gently. He allowed her to take the lead, and even welcomed her tongue into his mouth. She licked her way in, her fingers pulling at the short strands of hair as she held his head in place. In her enthusiasm she had climbed on top of him, her micro-mini now a belt at her waist as she rubbed herself on his bare leg.

Logan-1, Veronica-0. Even when he was asleep. 

She pulled away, panting heavily. Here she was wet and ready and Logan was still asleep. It was a situation that had to change. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling the ripple of muscles beneath. They were always in such a hurry to get to the good ‘stuff’, that she didn’t quite get the opportunity to admire his form. She allowed herself to indulge in the moment, snapping the waistband of his boxers lightly. She sneaked a peek at Logan to make sure he hadn’t woken up yet.

Jet lag really was a wonderful thing.

Veronica eased the boxers down, managing to untangle the garment from one of his legs and leaving the rest of the fabric to dangle from the other foot. It would have to do at the moment- if Logan had any complaints, he could very well wake up and take care of it himself.

Satisfied at her progress, she settled herself between his legs and paid very close attention to her reward. His cock, still soft nestled in a tangle of curls, and his stomach rose slowly in sync with his breathing. She cupped him gently and stroked one finger over the shaft before licking the very tip. Salty.

She made an O with her thumb and forefinger to gently hold the base and sucked him in. Her tongue swirled around the shaft and probed at the slit when she felt him hardening rapidly. She pulled back worried she might choke when she finally heard him. “Jesus Veronica! You couldn’t wake me up a like a normal person?”

And then, “what the fuck are you wearing?”

She threw her head back and winked. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp and his hands reached for her head. 

Veronica shooed his hands away and he let out a guttural groan. “You’re killing me here.” 

Smiling against skin, she continued to lick around his cock making noises that would forever haunt him. She was obnoxious in her ministrations, going so far as to make great show at licking, sucking, and nibbling while panting like a porn star. Her tongue drew lower, to the seam of his balls and she began to mouth him through the wrinkly skin when his back arched off the bed. “Fuck, babe. Come up here.” He managed to bite out. When she shook her head he tried to pull her over.

“At least turn around,” he pled. “Let me…”

She seemed to understand where he was getting at. Veronica nodded turning around, positioning herself over his mouth. Her lips still sucked at his cock, the pace now decidedly faster. 

Up. Down. All around.

Equally breathless, Logan pushed aside the fabric she passed for underwear and stuck his tongue into her without any warning. She screamed around him, the sound muffled by his cock, egging him to lick in deeper. “You’re a pervert, you know that Veronica? “ Her head bobbed in answer and he squeezed his eyes tight. One arm banded around her thighs, he held her firmly as his tongue swirled around her clit. 

Logan felt her body stiffen and he inhaled the scent that was Veronica. A guy could get used to waking up like this. He used his free hand to spread her wider for him before inserting his fingers deep into her. Her body clenched around him and she shouted out in surprise, his cock falling out of her mouth. Logan laughed beneath her, his chest vibrating.

Two could play this game.

Veronica stroked his cock hard, gathering enough moisture from both her saliva and his precum before moving her fingers beneath his balls. For all his sexual bravado, Logan wasn’t always receptive to her forays into a particular area. She let her fingers dip into the crest between his ass cheeks, and pressed them against the tight ring of muscle. Logan groaned appreciatively and she couldn’t help but crack a smile.

All that denial and here he was muttering and growling under her fingers. His cock jumped as if asking for attention and she pressed deeper, her index finger probing the entrance. She looked back once to make sure he was ok. He nodded, his eyes hooded with lust and she pressed on, sliding her finger inside.

He hissed loudly and his tongue moved erratically into her pussy. Her normally composed lover, the self-proclaimed sexual deviant was putty in her hands and that sense of power alone was enough to send her teetering over the edge. Through the haze, she managed to insert another finger to join the first. Her digits hooked over and his hips bucked sending his cock deep into her throat. She coughed delicately and she heard him babble nonsense and come in ropes.

Her job here was done.

***

 

“That was totally different!” He yelled back. Veronica never knew when to stop. It was her thing. Push, push, push. Until the person snapped.

“Exactly how was that different?” She waved the double-headed silicone toy in the air. In another life, he might have laughed at the prospect of Veronica trying to make a serious argument, a dildo in hand.

“For one, your fingers aren’t purple.”

“So you’re saying you’d be more comfortable if it were pink?”

“No. I’m not saying anything.”

“So you didn’t like it?” Veronica’s eyes narrowed. This wasn’t how this conversation was supposed to go. Truth be told she didn’t expect to be having any sort of conversation. “I mean I know sexual confessions can be awkward and weird.”

Logan scoffed at her. “You’re kidding me. There’s a big difference between my girlfriend using two fingers and shoving a dildo up my ass.”

She turned her nose up at him. “There’s no need to be crude. “

“And the woman who can barely say ass without cringing is going to talk to me about sexual confessions.”

Veronica looked at him directly, her reply frozen in her throat. All of a sudden, she seemed to change tactics. Her voice returned to normal, almost flippant. “How about you be honest and I tell you something in return?”

Logan’s lips curled into a smile. “You’re sure you want to go through with this?” She nodded curtly. He walked, practically prowled till he was in her space circling her like she was his prey. Once, twice, and then walked back to settle himself on the couch. “Okay.”

“Ok what?”

“You go first!” He declared.

“No…”

Logan shrugged. “No deal then. My rules.”

Veronica glared at him. “I fucking hate you.”

He returned the cheekiest of smiles. “You want to get in my pants Mars. Not the other way around. “

Veronica sighed biting her lip nervously. She tried to focus her gaze elsewhere mostly because she knew her face was beet red. “I..umm. I…don’t know. Maybe I sometimes would like to watch you.”

“Watch me do what?” Logan was all smiles, smugness radiating out of every cell in his body.

“Touch yourself?” Her voice had dropped to a whisper and if he hadn’t been paying attention he might have missed it completely.

“You want to watch me jerk off?” He seemed amused at best. Like her confession wasn’t worth the awkwardness that she was currently emanating. The jackass. “What are you, a voyeur now?”

Veronica huffed and focused her attention on a flaky piece of drywall by the French doors. “No, not just jerk off. Well maybe. You know how you’re so incredibly in tune with me and trying to make me feel good all the time. ..”

Logan raised an eyebrow as if to ask how this was a problem. She took in a deep breath, looked him directly in the eye and confessed. “I want you to be a little selfish. You know? I mean you spend so much time making sure I’m ok that sometimes…. maybe sometimes I wish you would just get off without me.”

“Without you?” Logan repeated. He wasn’t sure he understood her exactly.

“No, not without me, but you know,” she waved her hand wishing she had something to fiddle with. “With me, but you know…be more focused on yourself, be more aggressive. Selfish.” She finished weakly.

Logan smiled widely and crooked a finger at her gesturing her to come closer. Her legs seemed to respond involuntarily and he pulled her onto this lap, his lips fastening on to hers. “That was kind of adorable,” he murmured pressing kisses down her neck. Veronica moaned in response and he splayed his palms on her ribs, positioning her so he could rub up and into her.

She reacted instantly grinding down on his erection. He let her set the pace and he huffed into her ear. “Who knew? The little bobcat has all these fantasies?”

Veronica yelped and jumped off his lap. “Your turn!” 

Logan leaned forward and exhaled near her face all the while not breaking eye contact. “I liked it.”

Veronica let out a breath she hadn’t know she had been holding. Given her history, it was important that she hadn’t done anything he was uncomfortable with. She stepped back and held out a hand to keep Logan at arm’s distance. It was impossible to think when was so close. “And?”

“And?” His eyes narrowed.

“And you want to try it again?” She asked hopefully.

Logan laughed, pulling her in closer. “Don’t be silly. I don’t. Now,” he looked at her pointedly. 

“That’s not fair!” Veronica protested hotly. “You barely acknowledged anything.”

 

“Nope!” He popped the last syllable between his lips before reaching for her breast. Veronica jumped away and looked at him accusingly. “You’re such an ass!”

Logan didn’t seem ruffled. He calmly held her gaze while unzipping his pants. She on the other hand was definitely flustered. Maybe even hyperventilating. “What. Are. You. Doing?” 

He was used to her bossiness, and her anxiety only seemed to spur him on. Logan wriggled his jeans off and reached into the opening of his boxers. “Fulfilling your fantasies?” His legs splayed apart, he wrapped his hands around his cock feeling the stretched skin under long fingers. He tugged firmly once, twice before leaning back to expose the column of his throat and she let out what sounded like a purr before she knew what was happening.

The smugness was back. “You really do like it!”

She never should have confessed.

She watched as he caressed and palmed his cock gently, his fingers occasionally drifting to swipe at the leaking slit. He looked like he was being fucked six ways to Sunday by the God of Sex- with his mouth gaping open, lips wet and cheeks flushed. The wetness between her legs threatened to seep through and Veronica practically swallowed her tongue when he let out a little mewl.

A fucking mewl.

“What the fuck was that?” She couldn’t stop the words from falling out her mouth.

“What?” His eyes reached hers, and he repeated the noise. “That?”

“Yeah…that!” She struggled to breathe through her nose. “Why haven’t I heard that before?”

“Oh I’m not sure. Maybe it’s cause you scream yourself hoarse when you come?” The fucker. He knew what he was doing. Veronica raised a fist at him.

He grinned at her, the sex face completely wiped out. “I’m good aren’t I? Do you think I have a future in the biz?”

Oh he did. 

Logan looked at her guilelessly. “It’s getting hot in here.” He whipped off his shirt before once more stroking his cock, like he was doing nothing less innocent than watching TV. She looked at him expectantly and he sighed. “I didn’t think you wanted that.”

“Why not?” She was speaking through gritted teeth now. Apparently some combination of toned pectorals, hard nipples and even harder cocks turned her brains to mush. 

“I don’t know,” Logan whispered. “Well at first, I didn’t want to intimidate you. You were you and I was Logan Echolls,” he almost preened. “Plus you like being in control. And it’s not like I haven’t tried. I mean after all that happened,” he said deliberately, “you needed a little space and you needed to be the person to take the first step. I guess we sort of just kept up the pattern.”

Veronica looked at him ready to disagree but then realized that maybe; just maybe he had a point. At the beginning of their relationship, he was the one that instigated the orgasmic make out sessions in the backseat of that Xterra, the one who stole kisses in mop closets, and elevators. For all his sexual prowess, somewhere along the way, he had become the follower rather than leader. He let her take charge, set the pace. She demanded and he generally obeyed. 

Right there, Logan. Harder, Logan. Faster, Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan.

Oh god…

“Hey!” Logan interrupted her thought process knowingly. “Don’t think too hard. And it’s not like I don’t enjoy it. I’m just happy Veronica Mars wants to bang me.” He pointed to his lap and laughed. “I like you being in control; who doesn’t want a hot blonde telling them what to do? But you know…the dildo thing…that’s kind of my thing. I mean…” It was endearing that he could still be shy and all kinds of adorable with his dick hanging out. Literally.

“You get to fuck me,” she completed his sentence.

He looked sheepish. “It seems silly but it’s sort of the only thing I have.” Logan shrugged helplessly, his hand still firmly wrapped around an appendage that needed to be put away. Now.

And he was right. She was in control of their relationship, their kisses, their make out sessions, their fights, and it was mostly him who waited for her to come back. She closed the space between them. “I’m a terrible person.”

A lopsided smile plastered on his face, Logan bobbed his eyebrows. “So now that we’ve gotten that out of the way. When are you going to fuck me Mars?”

Veronica’s jaw dropped open- she was pretty sure it was well on its way to hitting the floor. She cleared her throat, “you’re gonna let me?”

“You didn’t think I’d let you badger me for an hour if I weren’t planning on acquiescing did you?”

Nope. Not. At. All.

 

 

“You need to relax,” Veronica stroked his length softly, her mouth merely inches away from his. They had relocated to the bedroom, the mattress offering a far better alternative to the couch. 

Logan probably wouldn’t admit it unless there was a gun to his head, but this current situation was clearly not the best idea that they had had. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

He had been his usual overly confident self until Veronica had moaned and inserted one purple end between her legs. Suddenly, the room seemed to be a little too constricting and the pressure in his chest seemed to be increasing.

“Relax. I read the instructions. Plus, you know, Google.”

Right, Google.

 

Veronica raised her eyes to his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She swept through the recesses, allowing him to latch on to her. His hands reached up to play with her nipples and she arched against him, sending one side of the silicone deeper into her body. “Stop worrying,” she whispered, her eyes twinkling. She moved down his body, grazing every inch of naked skin between them before licking an obvious stripe down his cock. 

Logan’s eyes glazed and he watched as she flicked open a bottle of lube to squeeze out a generous amount onto her fingers. He braced himself for the cold feel of the gel but it never came. Instead, Veronica stuck her tongue out, tasting the head. “Delicious,” she said, winking. 

He had created a monster.

She used her free hand to hold him place as she took him into her mouth. She moved impossibly lower until he was sure he was hitting the back of her throat, and Logan let out a hoarse shout. “Veronica!”

She seemed to pay him no heed as lubed fingers sought out the opening under him. Insistent fingers pushed at the puckered flesh, the tip of one digit wriggling to seek entry. Veronica released him with an audible pop, her finger sliding in one smooth movement, and he bucked his hips.

“Patience grasshopper,” she laughed shakily, licking little patterns around his balls, her other hand still stroking him. When she felt him relax, she added in another finger and allowed his body to adjust. 

Logan responded with mumbles of ‘Veronicas’ and ‘ohgods,’ and she scissored her fingers apart watching him carefully for any signs of discomfort. He smiled at her weakly, his hands reaching down to cup her cheek, his eyes burning with intensity that she hadn’t seen since they first got together.

Encouraged, she withdrew her fingers, and reached for the lube, squeezing the gel generously onto her hands and onto the dildo. Logan’s breathing had accelerated greatly, so she moved up and kissed him gently on the nose. “It’s me. Remember? I love you.”

“The things girls say when they want to get into my pants.”

Veronica smiled widely before lining herself up. She moved forward, pushing the silicone between his legs, her breath catching as the inches disappeared into Logan. Her thighs quivered with the effort and her eyebrows drew together in concentration. She tried to remember and emulate Logan’s movements when their positions were reversed. It was probably easier if you had your own penis.

But all too soon they were intimately connected, and their breaths were out in whooshes. “Hey,” she whispered, and he smiled back, his arms reaching out to her. She thrust in and out, her weight on her knees but she barely had any energy. Eyes crunched tight, Logan seemed lost in his own world even if his hands still roamed all over her body. The foreplay, their argument, and the preparation had all left her exhausted. Add in the pleasurable laziness that comes with the dildo hitting that spot every single time and she was shaking uncontrollably. The heat was overwhelming.

She withdrew delicately, and Logan looked at her, concerned.

“Want to take over?” She asked weakly.

 

Logan nodded furiously, yanking out the dildo. It seemed almost laughable that he would be jealous of an inanimate object. But soon, he covered her body and took her lips in a hard kiss. Her arms opened to welcome him and he slid in, thrusting deep. Her legs came up on the sides of his body, her ankles digging into his hips. “Hurry,” she gasped, and he sucked in a patch of skin just above her clavicle.

His face flushed, Logan held a majority of his weight on his elbows, taking care as to not crush Veronica. But she was having none of it.

She dragged him by the back of his neck, kissing him as if to suck his soul and he grabbed her by the calves as he drove into her. Over and over. Impatient as always, their kisses turned sloppy and his hips stuttered to their own rhythm. “I love you,” he muttered periodically along with other nonsense (Logan had always been a talker) before finally pushing in with one large groan. Veronica’s arms flailed wildly and she gasped back endearments and threats before finally exploding around him.

Her teeth cut into the muscles of his shoulder and he came in waves.

 

 

“Heavy,” she groaned, tried to push the large mass that was on her chest.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, moving over to the side before attempting to gather her in his arms.

“Too hot!” she pushed him away. She needed to breathe. She needed air. And she would have gone out if it weren’t for the fact that most of her body had turned to jelly.

“So…is that your version of slam-bam-thankyou maam?” Logan asked, breathless.

Veronica smacked him on the arm before turning to him. “Thank you.”


End file.
